Project Summary: The goal of this project is to convene a four-day Workshop on the cutting-edge topic of Structural Analysis of Supramolecular Assemblies by Hybrid Methods, bringing together specialists in diverse branches of structural biology, drawing primarily from the fields of x-ray crystallography, electron cryomicroscopy, and computational biology. The agenda will also extend to biophysical methods, proteomics and cell biology. This Workshop follows three successful meetings on the same theme in March 2006, March 2004 and April 1998. Its goal is to survey the state of the art in this exciting area of research by illustrating the power of hybrid methods to tack-le challenging mega systems and by identifying limitations and gaps in hybrid methods as currently practiced. The Workshop is based on the emerging concepts that (1) macromolecular assemblies and machines represent the pivotal level in the structural hierarchy for most fundamental processes; and (2) these entities may be most effectively studied by appropriate combinations of experimental methods, i.e. hybrid approaches. The Workshop will be held from March 12-16, 2008 at the Granlibakken Conference in Lake Tahoe, CA. Its program will consist of two keynote lectures, seven platform sessions with both invited talks (70%) and talks selected from submitted abstracts (30%), and two poster sessions. The platform session topics are as follows: Hybrid Approaches to Macromolecular Filaments; Hybrid Approaches to Membrane Complexes; Hybrid Approaches to Dynamic Assemblies, Computational Approaches to Hybrid Analysis; Hybrid Approaches Macromolecular Machines; Hybrid Approaches to Cellular Organization, and Cellular Proteomics. Drs. D. Hanein and W. Sundquist serve as Chairs of the meeting and Drs. A. Steven, B. Geiger, C.M. Waterman-Storer, R.M. Stroud, W. Baumeister are members of the organizing committee. The Workshop will be extensively advertised and will be as inclusive and diversity-sensitive as the organizers can achieve and the 150-participant limit will allow.